


Play of the Game

by TRASHCAKE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: Jongin has the worst friends. Chanyeol has tattoos. (This wasn't part of the script).





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cute lil thing for Chankai TL, I love you all <3
> 
> I think the skype/group chat fic format is really cute, so I decided to give it a go~

**Jongin:** What does Baekhyun want for his birthday  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** A Dildo  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** No wait like eight dildos   
**Begging U For Mercy:** is there an e in dildos?  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** dildoes?  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** that looks weird  
 **Jongin:** sehun no  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** sehun YES  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** why is ur name begging u for mercy  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** because shawn mendes is bae and someone needs to play support  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** tru  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** I’m not gonna ask abt ur name  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** best u dont tbh  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** i dont think u wanna know  
 **Jongin:** can we get back on topic, here?  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** what was the question?  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** how many dildos to buy baek for his birthday  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** eight  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** exactly eight  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** all different sizes  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** buy him a whole collection  
 **Jongin:** jONGDAE  
 **Jongin:** nOt helpong  
 **Jongin:** *helping  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** buy him overwatch  
 **Jongin:** what’s that  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** honestly, i dont know why we’re friends  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** just go into a store, ask for overwatch on ps4 and buy it  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** baek will try and punch u bc hes pc master race or whatever  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** but the rest of us have put in for a ps4 so he’ll have to play  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** S N E A K Y   
**Jongin:** none of this makes any sense  
 **Jongin:** what’s overwatch  
 **Jongin:** guys?  
 **Jongin:** G U Y S   
**Jongin:** well fuck you, too

\------

Jongin soon figures out that Overwatch is a video game. He asks Kyungsoo, who just points at their TV with a deadpan glare. 

“This is Overwatch,” he says blankly, “I’ve been playing it for the past six months.” 

“Oh,” is all Jongin can say in response. He doesn’t really pay attention to what Kyungsoo plays. He mostly just sits on the other end of the couch nursing a cup of tea and a good book, using the sounds of the game and Kyungsoo’s annoyed yelling as background noise, “well, now I know.”

“You don’t know where to buy it, do you?” Kyungsoo sighs, “you’re a lost little puppy who needs help.”

“Don’t call me that.” Jongin grumbles. It’s somewhat of a personal joke. One at Jongin’s expense. He’s that friend that’s always the victim of a solid roast session. 

**Begging U For Mercy:**

**Begging U For Mercy:** ^^ us @ Jongin  
 **D.O.N.T:** : lmao tru

Kyungsoo is not laughing his ass off. He doesn’t laugh all that often during their group chats, but he’s always using a deadpan _lol_ or _lmao_ to reply to things the others have said. Jongin doesn’t have the heart to tell the rest of them that Kyungsoo doesn’t find them as funny as they think he does. 

**xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** ifunny.co? really sehun? are we sinking to those kinds of lows today?  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** ur a meme stealing dorito munching edgelord, jongdae. ur not allowed to judge.  
 **ByunBaek:** : Lightly Roasted, Proudly Served  
**xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** 1\. Fuck you all 2. When did this turn into a jongdae roast instead of a jongin one?  
 **D.O.N.T:** since you decided to be a meme purist  
 **D.O.N.T:** there’s no place for that in this gc  
 **D.O.N.T:** leave  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** my memes are too good for all of you  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** u don’t appreciate my humor  
 **ByunBaek:** can we buy Jongdae a vape for his bday? I feel like he needs one for all his Edge™   
**Jongin:** I am so lost  
 **ByunBaek:** ksoo please educate ur housemate  
 **ByunBaek:** the fate of the world depends on it  
 **ByunBaek:** *the fate of this group chat

“I understand memes.” Jongin mutters from his place on the couch. Kyungsoo _does_ laugh at this. It’s nice, being able to make him smile. Jongin prides himself in being one of the few people able to do so. Kyungsoo laughs at people’s pain and misfortune, but he’s somewhat fond of Jongin. True Friendship™ 

“Don’t pay attention to them,” Kyungsoo says, getting up to make himself what is probably his fifth cup of coffee for the day. He lives on a steady diet of stress and caffeine. Jongin is in awe of his stomach. “Our friends are assholes.”

“Yeah, why _are_ we friends with them?” Jongin asks, picking up his book of the week. He feels vaguely hipster with his Penguin Books copy of _Venus_ by Anaïs Nin, but it was a cheap find at the secondhand book shop, and he has no mind to complain. Jongin looks smart and sophisticated whilst reading it in public, despite the fact that it’s porn. Artistic, well-written porn, but porn nonetheless. He giggles to himself. 

“Because they’re nice enough.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

**ByunBaek:**   
**ByunBaek:** ^^ Jongin when we post memes in gc

“Well,” Kyungsoo continues, staring at Baekhyun’s newest message with a wry smile, “when they want to be.”

\------

Jongin’s friends are of no help whatsoever. Therefore, he asks Minseok, his manager at the campus bookstore, for help and advice.

Said help and advice leads Jongin to the local mall, also known as Jongin’s Least Favourite Place, standing awkwardly in front of a video game store and reciting the script Minseok wrote for him on the back of a receipt.

“I want to buy Overwatch for PS4,” he says to himself, “I want to buy Overwatch for PS4.” 

He’s prepared, he’s ready. All Jongin needs to do is walk in, say his line, pay for the game and walk out. Totally easy. He can do this.  
“Hi there,” the game store employee greets Jongin the moment he steps into the store, “what can I help you with?” 

Oh God, he’s not ready he’s not ready he’s not---

“I...uh… Overwatch?” He’s already going off script. Jongin is _fucked_. He’s prepared himself for Human Interaction, but not Human Interaction With Attractive People. Especially not game store employees with silver hair and-- are those _tattoos_? Jongin is Weak.

“For Playstation, I’m guessing?” The employee’s name tag reads _Chanyeol_. He is very attractive. Jongin forgets how to speak. “You don’t look like a PC guy.”

“It’s for a friend.” Jongin says hastily. Lowkey admitting that you’re not into video games is probably the worst way to flirt with a guy who sells them but it’s there, it’s done, it’s out there. Jongin just has to deal with the consequences. “My friends say he’s PC master race or whatever, they just want him to play on PS4 so they can kick his ass for once. And apparently he wants to play some game with four dudes in a car as well so they---” 

“You know you’re allowed to breathe, right?” Chanyeol rests a friendly hand on his shoulder, smiling at him gently. Jongin is a little bit in love. 

“Very well aware, thanks.” It comes across far harsher than he intended. _Goddamn it, Jongin_. The cute attendant’s hand slides from his shoulder. He looks a little deflated, “thanks, though?” 

Jongin manages a small smile through his nerves. He’s not good with people, especially attractive ones.

“You’re funny,” Chanyeol says after a moment. It’s like he had to stop and think of a proper response. Jongin hopes it’s because he’s so attractive that Chanyeol was stricken dumb for a moment. He knows it’s because Jongin is socially awkward and very strange, though. He doesn’t kid himself, “I’ll get that game for your friend, alright? You stay right here.” 

**Jongin:** at the game store thing  
 **Jongin:** why did no one tell me attractive people work here  
 **Jongin:** I just made a fool of myself  
 **Jongin:** you’re all awful   
**Begging U For Mercy:** I see u’ve met chanyeol  
 **Jongin:** how did you know?  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** lucky guess  
 **ByunBaek:** CHANYEOL, REALLY?   
**Jongin:** shut uP  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** I knew you had awful taste but this is a new low  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** yeah i gotta admit, he’s not my first choice either  
 **D.O.N.T:** gotta side with the guys on this one, sorry jongin  
 **Jongin:** why are we friends?  
 **Jongin:** i honestly hate you all

“What else do you need?” Chanyeol makes an entrance, causing Jongin to hastily pocket his phone, just in case his group chat is visible. “Something for yourself, maybe?” 

“I don’t…” Jongin trails off. He was about to say that he doesn’t like video games. But he’s kinda sorta trying to impress this cute guy who sells them for a living. He has enough sense to keep his mouth shut. “I don’t really know much about video games, I’m sorry.” 

“I know a few you might like?” Chanyeol asks hopefully. “If you were free to take a look?” 

“Sure.” Jongin replies. A little too eagerly. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind, though, he just smiles super wide in response. It’s super cute. 

Jongin has no idea what he’s getting himself into. 

\------

**D.O.N.T:** I don’t mean to alarm anyone  
 **D.O.N.T:** but  
 **D.O.N.T:** jongin is sitting on our couch   
**D.O.N.T:** playing 3DS  
 **Jongin:** I BOUGHT ANIMAL FARM  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** u mean animal crossing  
 **Jongin:** WHATEVER  
 **Jongin:** IT’S CUTE  
 **Jongin:** MY DUDE HAS PINK HAIR  
 **Jongin:** MY NEIGHBOUR IS A DOG  
 **Jongin:** HE’S THE CUTEST THING EVER  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** Jongin is playing… a video game?  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** I mean, yeah, it’s ACNL but its??? still??? a???? video??? game????   
**Begging U For Mercy:** was chanyeol behind this  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** it seems like a chanyeol thing  
 **D.O.N.T:** jongin has promised to go back for pkmn sun next pay  
 **D.O.N.T:** because he likes lycanroc’s midday form  
 **D.O.N.T:** he knows what a lycanroc is now  
 **D.O.N.T:** he’s changed his phone background to pkmn fan art  
 **ByunBaek:** I Am Shocked And Upset  
 **ByunBaek:** we’ve tried for ///years/// to get him into games  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** he wouldn’t even play candy crush does anyone else rmb that?  
 **ByunBaek:** I AM SHOCKED AND UPSET  
 **ByunBaek:** what does chanyeol have that we dont?  
 **Jongin:** i mean he has about a foot on baek  
 **Jongin:** and he’s way cuter than the rest of you  
 **Jongin:** sorry  
 **Jongin:** (but not really)  
 **ByunBaek:** what were u doing in a video game store anyway  
 **ByunBaek:** usually we have to bribe u out of the house  
 **D.O.N.T:** he was picking up a preorder for me  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** nICE SAVE  
 **ByunBaek:** what  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** goddamn it jongdae  
 **ByunBaek:** wHAT

\------

“Hey, welcome back!” Chanyeol looks far too happy for someone currently at work. Jongin likes to think it’s his presence that’s made his day, but Jongin also likes to think that he’ll be the next JK Rowling. He’s got big dreams. 

“Hey,” Jongin replies, “I didn’t think you’d remember me.” 

“I couldn’t forget someone as cute as you.” Chanyeol smiles dreamily at Jongin. He seems to realise what he’s said not a moment later, because his expression morphs from lovestruck to panicked. “I mean---” 

“It’s okay!” Jongin all but yells. His voice is a little too loud for the quiet store, but he’s internally screaming. Better a slightly raised voice than girlish squeals of joy. “It’s really okay.” 

“Um,” Chanyeol plays with the back of his hair nervously. It gives Jongin a nice view of the cross tattoo on his right hand. He may be a bookworm, but he’s a little bit weak for tattoos. A lot weak. Very very weak for cute boys with tattoos.”I kinda put a copy of Sun aside for you. Y’know, in case we sold out?” 

“Hasn’t it been out for a while?” Jongin asks, “I don’t think it would sell out.” 

“Ahh, well this copy is _special_ ,” Chanyeol whispers, handing Jongin the case and motioning for him to open the cover. It’s like a normal game, only there’s a piece of receipt hooked into the plastic in front of the game manual. It has Chanyeol’s name, number and a _lot_ of hearts scribbled onto the paper. Jongin’s heart threatens to beat out of his chest. “I put my number in there, in case you got stuck with the game.” 

“And the hearts?” Jongin swallows nervously. “What are they for?” 

“They’re too much, aren’t they?” Chanyeol sighs. 

“Not at all!” Jongin shakes his head so rapidly the room spins. He wants to get his point across, let Chanyeol know that his efforts and his excessive drawings of lopsided hearts are very appreciated. _Very_.

“Maybe we could hang out sometime?” Chanyeol starts awkwardly, “I can teach you how to play Pokemon?” 

“Sounds good.” Jongin replies, smiling softly as his new friend? Friend that flirts with him? Guy that just asked him out via Pokemon? 

“Please call me.” Chanyeol takes one of Jongin’s hand in his own, “Like, as soon as you get home?” 

Jongin raises an eyebrow.

“Okay yeah, that sounded a little desperate,” Chanyeol doesn’t let go of his hand, “but you’re really cute and I’m stressing out, here.” 

“I’ll call you.” Jongin promises. 

Chanyeol holds his hand just a little tighter. 

Jongin could get used to this. 

\------

**D.O.N.T:** I can’t believe they’re desecrating my couch like this  
 **Nini ❤:** OUR COUCH  
 **D.O.N.T:** I paid for it. It’s my couch.  
 **ByunBaek:** THEYRE FUCKING ON YOUR COUCH!?!?!?  
 **PCY:** we would NEVER  
 **PCY:** i mean we tried once but it didn’t work out  
 **PCY:** so we just moved to nini’s bed instead  
 **D.O.N.T:** i will set fire to the couch with you on it  
 **D.O.N.T:** do not test me  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** GROSS. COMMUNAL SPACE, GUYS. DON’T FUCK ON THE COUCH.   
**Nini ❤:** wE DON’T FUCK ON THE COUCH  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** gross couple-y sex life aside  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** what //are// they doing on the couch?  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** don’t hold out on us ksoo  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** we’re all dying of curiosity here  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** speak for yourself  
 **ByunBaek:** ^^ seconding  
 **D.O.N.T:** they’re cuddling  
 **D.O.N.T:** it’s gross  
 **D.O.N.T:** i want to play video games in peace  
 **Nini ❤:** it’s my house too i can cuddle my boyfriend if i want   
**ByunBaek:** actually that’s pretty cute ngl  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** cute in theory but you’d be dragging them irl  
 **ByunBaek:** its how i show i care  
 **Nini ❤:** is that why you make fun of my manager so much?  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** did jongin just….  
 **xXthunderxXxthighsXx:** I CAN’T BREATHE  
 **D.O.N.T:** chanyeol is so proud of jongin they’ve started making out on the couch next to me  
 **D.O.N.T:** what did i do to deserve this  
 **Begging U For Mercy:** sucks 2 b u 

\------

**ByunBaek:** okay i’ll say this once  
 **ByunBaek:** you guys are great  
 **ByunBaek:** and plz dont tell anyone else  
 **ByunBaek:** i love my present wtf you assholes where did you find the money for a ps4 and overwatch AND FFXV???????????????????????  
 **ByunBaek:** but   
**ByunBaek:** can someone please take the ps4 away from jongin  
 **ByunBaek:** he’s getting too good at this game  
 **ByunBaek:** if he kills me one more time i will scream  
 **ByunBaek:** guys?  
 **ByunBaek:** i hate you all


End file.
